Zero Axis
02:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC)02:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC)~~Zero Axis, one of the most dramatic rooms on Kong, has had a very interesting history. Moderators Dragily The founder of Zero Axis, Dragily is an interesting character. He can't be on more often due to his education, but is a very good moderator and well respected inside his room, and out. TarynDarkwind The backup moderator, incase the new most active mod needs help. MiMc A regular of the room, a new moderator. Caused quite a ruckus when she became a moderator, most namely among her "friends". Enjoys being a moderator, and still spends most of her free time in ZA or helping out users in other rooms. elGrifo A mod that likes to pop in. He is a fair mod and usually helps with people's problems. Some don't like elGrifo, and I say, "What is the matter with you?" Also, he lives in London, and is never afk, unless hes magically afk at a "tea break". Regulars 1234gel A quite (quite for Zero Axis)regular that loves gaming, Nice person all around. not very dramatic, but if you get to know him, you should become his friend............. :D Bokenbow A regular on Kongregates number one most dramatic chatroom. he's a pretty uptight person that doesn't take no for a answer, then tells you to take off in his own secret language! (He has a problem spelling.)He also has a magnatism to Trouble. Nice spelling on magnetism there boken -.- Gamer097 Yet another regular To Zero Axis seems to have what we all lack "common sense" but can be funny, usually trys to fake stupidity although, he isnt really fakeing, people just think he is. you should add him as friend, and he will most likely add you. TEH EPIC. Dungen2345 Yet Another regular on Zero Axis, bleachers, and sloth. She is one tough cookie , I can tell you that, but shes truely a nice person. Unless you get on her bad side, then you gotta run for your life, she loves most mods but cant stand mimc. usually hangs out with kikai74, zilflap, zaraki, and elgrifo. She usually never adds anyone. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/dungen2345 Kittysune Another regular in Zero Axis. She trys to keep the peace ( and mostly fails but thats not the point.) A kind hearted person with a knack for digital art. Her alternate room is Sloth, but only when she can't take the stuff going on in Zero Axis anymore. Also, she talks about pokemon A LOT. that's all. DaxterX2 A user thats been in Zero Axis for a while. Is in an epic points war with MiMc, and is currently winning it because MiMc is too busy moderating. Easy to get along with but just don't piss him off. He has one of the best non-moderator profiles out there, along with some funny quotes too. His alt rooms are Sloth,MalFunction,and Digg Mark1. Kikai74 The dramatic of Zero Axis. Makes more than enough for us to keep busy with! He is one of the most non-shuting up, coolest, most awesomest person on the chatroom (guess who is typing this!). He Also has this really neat Kirby Club that you can join, talk to him for more detail. He plays a lot of games, so talk to him for help as well. A well respected Artist! (Also, quite egotistical.) Katie94 Daxter's sister, respected by quite a few, though she is usually quiet. She sometimes,however likes to start fights, and other times, stop them. Generally easy to get along with. =D hmmmmmmmmm Gamer's friend IRL. Is quite chatty and also questionable by many. He put 9 m's in an attempt to make people he was kikai, who at the time was hmmmmmmmmmm (10 M's) but then his efforts failed when hmx10 got his name switched by emily_greer. 'ohsnap22' Usually a quite person, but will returne to Kongregate chat-room reality if there is trouble to 1) Help a mod take care of the problem, or 2)Try her best to calm the situation down. Always a very nice person if she actually pays attention to the room. Alwas happy to help a new person. Usualy add people to friends unbless they have npt given her a reason to. Rumor is that she want to be mod. (You really need to lay off sucking up, Snap. :) ) Yinyang13 annoying, random, prone to swiftly changing moods, and he loves to RP- He is an open book... a vampire, hates peace loves chaos tries not to drink blood and fights against any who dont like him or his coven...tends to be very weird! Lame Asses (sorry DM1 D:) rockarockalrot cyber-er,spammer,flamer(both probably ((flamer)) ) Hated by pretty much everyone in Zero Axis, and has his fair share of mutes/silences and bans. which he just avoids via alts. Not a someoneyou wanna be friends with. Havent seen him in a long time though. Claim for power KEEP THIS ON THE BOTTEM OF THE LIST edited on 1/10/09 by Dax >.< hey! boken edited this! (not anymore he didn't) now edited by gamer097 >:) PWNDED (ah i've been PWNED by TEH EPIC D: on another note, guys I (Daxter) made this section. partially cause it was clogging Matt's section. OH TEH NOES!! CAN WE JUST FINISH THIS "CLAIM FOR POWER" AND SAY DAXTERX2 EDITED THIS? geez..... that's all folks! edited on 1/13/09 by hmmmmmmmmm. matt dont delete others claim for power, you arent cool.....(gamer097) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners